User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Xel'lotath vs. Ulyaoth - The finals of the Eternal Darkness Mini-Arc
The finals of the Eternal Darkness Mini-Arc. Turn 1: Ulyaoth * Normal Summons "Vampire of Ulyaoth" (1000/1400). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card. * Ends the turn. Turn 2: Xel'lotath * Draws. * Normal Summons "Terror of Xel'lotath" (1800/600). * Uses the effect of "Terror", adding "Symbol of Xel'lotath" from the Deck to the hand. * "Terror" attacks "Vampire", but Ulyaoth activates the Set "Veil of Ulyaoth" (Vampire: 1000 > 2000/1400). * Xel'lotath activates the effect of "Terror", reducing the Level of "Vampire" by 2, and making it lose 300 ATK and DEF (Vampire: 3 > 1''') (ATK: 2000 > '''1700/1400 > 1100) (Ulyaoth: 4000 > 3900). * Activates "Symbol of Xel'lotath", Tributing "Terror" with "Beast of Xel'lotath" in hand to Ritual Summon "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" (3000/2500). * Ends the turn. Turn 3: Ulyaoth * Draws. * Normal Summons "Trapper of Ulyaoth" (1500/1200). * Uses the effect of "Trapper", Special Summoning "Mummy of Ulyaoth" from the hand (1000/1200). * Banishes "Trapper" and "Mummy" to Spatial Summon "Ulyaoth the Dweller of the Forgotten City" (2100 > 2300/1400 due to its effect). * Since "Trapper" is banished from the field, Ulyaoth adds "Domain of Ulyaoth" from the Deck to the hand. * Uses the effect of "Ulyaoth" (planning to shuffle "Trapper" into the Deck and inflicting 1500 damage to Xel'lotath, with the expense of not attacking if it does), but Xel'lotath activates the effect of "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity", negating the effect, also reducing the Dimensional Number of "Ulyaoth" by 2 and reducing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Ulyaoth": 3 > 1''') ("Ulyaoth": 2300 > '''2000/1400 > 1100). * Activates "Domain of Ulyaoth" (Ulyaoth the Dweller of the Forgotten City: 2000 > 2200/1100 > 1300). * Activates "Sigil of Ulyaoth", adding "Veil of Ulyaoth" from the Deck to the hand. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card. * Ends the turn. Turn 4: Xel'lotath * Draws. * "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" attacks "Ulyaoth the Dweller of the Forgotten City", but Ulyaoth activates the Set "Veil of Ulyaoth" ("Ulyaoth": 2200 > 3200/1100) (Xel'lotath: 4000 > 3800). * Activates "Call of Xel'lotath", reviving "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" (3000/2500). * Ends the turn. Turn 5: Ulyaoth * Draws. * Normal Summons "Summoner of Ulyaoth" (1600/1000). * Uses the effect of "Summoner", Special Summoning the banished "Mummy of Ulyaoth" (1000/1200). * Banishes "Summoner" and "Mummy" to Spatial Summon "Shadow Guardian of Ulyaoth" (2000 > 2300/1300 > 1600 due to the effect of "Domain") ("Ulyaoth": 2200 > 2400/1300 > 1400 due to its effect and the effect of "Domain"). * Uses the effect of "Ulyaoth the Dweller of the Forgotten City" (planning to shuffle "Trapper" into the Deck and inflicting 1500 damage to Xel'lotath, with the expense of not attacking if it does), but Xel'lotath activates the effect of "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity", negating the effect, also reducing the Dimensional Number of "Ulyaoth" by 2 and reducing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Shadow Guardian": 3 > 1''') ("Shadow Guardian": 2300 > '''2000/1600 > 1300). * Ends the turn. Turn 6: Xel'lotath * Draws. * Activates "Symbol of Xel'lotath", Tributing 2 "Trapper of Xel'lotath" in hand to Ritual Summon "Shadow Guardian of Xel'lotath" (2800/2000). * "Xel'lotath the Deity of Insanity" can attack all monsters Ulyaoth controls whose indicators are lower than their original indicator, once each, thus it attacks "Shadow Guardian" (Ulyaoth: 3900 > 2900) and "Ulyaoth" (Ulyaoth: 2900 > 2300). * "Shadow Guardian of Xel'lotath" attacks directly (Ulyaoth: 2300 > 0). Xel'lotath wins. Category:Blog posts